Conventional Wi-Fi networks are deployed by users in their residences to provide network connectivity to various devices (e.g., mobile devices, tablets, televisions, Internet of Things (IoT) devices, laptops, media players, and the like). The users obtain network connectivity from their service provider, e.g., Multiple Systems Operators (MSOs), wireless providers, telecom providers, etc. From the service provider perspective, the network connectivity is conventionally seen to the gateway, i.e., cable modem, Digital Subscriber Loop (DSL) modem, wireless Access Point (AP), etc. Conventional Wi-Fi networks are added by the end user, and there is no visibility into the operation of such networks by the service provider. Service providers and their customers are no longer viewing their network connectivity as ending at the gateway, such as due to the deployment of service provider applications (“apps”) on user devices. It is no longer acceptable for these service providers to troubleshoot network problems only to the gateway. Their customers expect a working network connection to the end user device. Thus, there is a need to provide service providers tools and techniques to view, monitor, and troubleshoot Wi-Fi networks.